devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Directeur Général
Directeur Général ''is an OC for Devil Beater. Appearance ''Directeur Général ''has a black pair of artificial wings and looks like a generic guest. However, he is actually part machine. Backstory ''Directeur Général ''is the CEO of The Guests of Gaul: one of the most powerful members. ''Directeur Général ''he was made by another Guests of Gaul member who was unfortunately lost and never seen again. His name was "Guest of Peace". He was a professor and a manufacturer who had been working on ''Directeur Général ''for quite a while. Once he had finished, ''Directeur Général ''was running perfectly but lacked human instinct to show emotion. GoP managed to code some "human instinct" in his script but this had a minor side-effect... ''Directeur Général ''had to be destroyed due to a virus caught in his main body of code. This was resolved, however. Once the past CEO had passed away, GoP made ''Directeur Général ''the CEO due to his amazing knowledge and superior attributes. Personality As mentioned before, ''Directeur Général is extremely intelligent. His dialogue has ''no grammar errors and no math errors. Also, when he is amused, he will say "xd" at the end of his dialogue. Moves '''Regular User-Exclusive Moves Upgrades * Increase all damage. (Regular only) * Increase speed. * Decrease all cooldowns slightly. (Regular only) Relationships The Guests of Gaul CEO of The Guests of Gaul. Guest of Peace Guest of Peace was ''Directeur Général's ''creator and best friend. Trivia ''Directeur Général ''translates from French. The English meaning is "Chief Executive Officer". Seductive Guest was going to originally the Owner/CEO but got replaced by '''''Directeur Général. Seductive Guest is now the Co-Owner. Act Plot Synopsis Nick's gang find themselves heading in the wrong direction and find a strange, large building. Deciding to enter, they are greeted by a weird guest who would like to spar with them. Boss Phase 1, Directeur Général asks for a spar but is declined. Angered, he fights anyway. "Gah. I don't care if you idiots don't want to spar. I'll just destroy you anyway." Moves, * During the fight, he spams the classic LMB move Directeur Général ''has. * Will usually jump extremely high from time to time. * Puts a shield around himself from time to time: buffing him and damaging The Alliance. Phase 2, ''Directeur Général ''loses. Out of rage, he attacks Nick's gang with the intent of killing them. "I lost?! No.. This isn't over! ''Die!" Moves, * Spams his LMB throughout. * Jumps extremely high from time to time. * Puts a shield around himself with higher effects than in phase 1. * Will use his R move most of the time. However, it is already fully charged. * 1/10 chance that when he spawns, his T audio will play. * Performs E move from time to time. Loses, ''Directeur Général ''is discouraged and tries to escape. Nick's gang let him go and he is never seen again. Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Isotope Category:The Guest of Gaul Member